ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2013)
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (also The Amazing Spider-Man: Wings Of Fiery or The Amazing Spider-Man: The Poisonous Tail in some markets) is the sequel to Marc Webb's Spider-Man reboot first movie, The Amazing Spider-Man. It will be written by Josh Trank ''and ''Stan Lee. Andrew Garfield reprises his role with some other reprising actors/actresses like Emma Stone, Bruce Willis, Josh Hutcherson, and more. The film itself will be released May 3rd, 2013. Miles Morales, Sinister Six, and Venom are confirmed to have their own movies in future spin-off films. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Ty Sympkins as 10 year old Peter Parker *Bruce Willis as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Chris Zylka as Eddie Brock *Olivia Wilde as Captain Jean DeWolffe *Josh Hutcherson as Harry Osborn *Tom Hardy as Mac Gargan/Scorpion *Jason Statham as Dr. Mendel Stromm *Hugh Laurie as Jonah Jameson *Sally Field as Aunt May *Michael Massee as Frederick Foswell *Crispin Glover as Norman Osborn *Kate Mara as Mary Jane Watson *Christian Bale as Donald Menken *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Campbell Scott as Richard Parker (footage) *Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker (footage) *Rhys Ifans as Mr. Curt Connors *Ben Kingsley as Aleksei Sytsevich (opening) Plot Life has never been so good for Peter Parker; he loves being New York's favorite hero, Spider-Man and spending time with the person he loves Gwen, as he meets a new girl named Mary Jane Watson, but they're just friends. But Peter remembers he has to keep the promise he kept from Gwen's father to keep her safe. That happens while Norman Osborn's assistant, Adrian Toomes, gives himself a vulture suit, having him become a villain known as, Vulture. Also, a new villain rises and Spider-Man has to stop these two. And he notices Oscorp is not just a place for science; it has a deep, dark secret. Also, Peter continues to learn more about some of the pieces of his father's work. Story The film begins with a flashback scene of Richard Parker taking his research because some seems to have ransacked his house. He takes his research and brings his wife and son. As Peter sits in the car, Mary tells Richard, "Honey, Norman Osborn is after us. We have to go to the plane." Richard drops Peter off at Uncle Ben's house and it goes to where Richard and Mary are in a private jet. Richard is on the plane, holding hands with Mary saying, "Mary, it's going to be okay. He's not going to find us here. I've got my research with me." Mary then replies, "Richard, he's just a little boy." Richard cheers her up, then he gets back to going in his laptop for his underground lab named, "Roosevelt Train". A russian man with a symbol is secretly on the plane and his named is Aleksei Sytsevich. Mary goes into a restroom, while Sytsevich says, "You really thought you could run away, eh? (laughs) Norman will get you and your son." He chokes Richard by then neck, but Mary sees this and gets a glass of water and slams it into the guy's head. Richard gets back up and wrestles the guy. He pushes the guy towards a window. Mary gets out her gun and hits the guy with a holding part. Aleksei then slams Mary into Richard. Mary is forced to shoot at the windows and the plane starts going out of control. He shoots Mary, having Richard raged so he kicks the guy and kills him with Mary's old gun. He is down for the count as the plane crashes into a forest... It goes to the present days when Spider-Man is free falling. He is all happy of swinging around the buildings, but his radio then says a group of men that work for "The Big Man" is having a shootout with the police officers the NYPD. Spidey meets up with Jean DeWolffe, who is revealed to be the new NYPD captain since George Stacy died and that she is the highest ranking detective in the service. DeWolffe tells Spidey, "Spider-Man, web up those thugs so we can take them into justice." Spidey webs one of them, sticks them to a flag pole. One tries to punch him, but he doges his punch, throwing the guy into a building. He goes on to punch the rest of the guys, while a new photographer at Daily Bugle, Mac Gargan, takes pictures in a hellicopter along with Eddie Brock. Spider-Man jumps on one thug, swinging them with his legs to the rest. The two photographers in the Daily Bugle hellicopter get good pictures. Spider-Man swings away, where he goes to the Daily Bugle with a black painted face. Betty asks, "Peter, are you okay?" Peter then makes a joke excuse. When Eddie and Mac come in together, they all give pictures to Jameson. He claims Eddie Brock his new reporter, having Eddie become very satisfied and happy, while Mac and Peter still take pictures. Adrian Toomes has access into "The Big Man's" office in his tower. He says, "The gang lost against Spider-Man." He becomes mad and we can see that he is a man named, Frederick Foswell. He has a purple suit and a disfiguired face. It is fall season for Peter, Eddie, Gwen, Harry, Felicia, and the other students in Midtown and now they are seniors (taking place 2 years after the 1st movie) in high school. Peter and Gwen continue being close friends, but he tries to avoid kissing her or sharing something romantic with her because of the promise he kept from her father, George Stacy. Also, a new student comes into Midtown named, Mary Jane Watson. She is a redhead, having her and Peter become friends. After school, Felicia Hardy, Eddie's girlfriend, takes out her black suit that has a white long hair wig with spy glasses and cat claws. She calls herself Black Cat, but cannot let her identity be exposed. She seems to be a cat vigilante. Elsewhere, Norman Osborn's old assistant from 8 years back, Donald Menken, comes back to Oscorp in Manhattan after being a guard in Ravencroft for the Criminally Insane. Now they both look for Adrian Toomes, but all they could find is a note that says he is away for a family trip. Secretly, Toomes is given access into the Oscorp Chemicals Room where he mixes these chemicals up. He gets past through all the guards, having Black Cat see this happen too. She jumps in and tries to stop Adrian but he gets away too early. Toomes brings it in as a gene formula for Foswell. They put the gene into a testing, having it make one look younger, stronger, and more agile. Peter decides to use the money he received from Jameson to buy an apartment for himself because Aunt May already told him she can handle herself when she revealed she works at a nursing home. He buys one next to Mary Jane Watson. He heads out to take a walk in New York, but he hears everyone in the city talking about the new Daily Bugle headline (from Eddie Brock), "Cat Burgular On The Loose!" He gets suspicious, noticing Black Cat's face. He finds out it is Felicia, so he comes to a jewelery store at night where Black Cat is sneaking in there. Spidey webs her hands, but she schratches it off, trying to scratch Spider-Man's suit, but misses. He kicks her and Black Cat heads out when she hears Captain DeWolffe yell out, "Freeze!" The one who helped Richard Parker and Otto Octavius make the spider serums, Dr. Curt Connors, is a new teacher in Midtown High. He seems to have a missing arm, searching his life to regenerate it, but never finds anything. He meets Peter, having them become close because Connors used to be an outcast himself and they are both into science. Meanwhile, the screen goes black. Adrian is in a chair where Frederick Foswell is giving him the chemicals that provide agility, strength, and youth. He gives it, later waking up looking stronger. He chokes Foswell, injuring him, but says he is sorry. He puts on the vulture suit to be able to fly, calling himself, Vulture. He flies out of Foswell's tower. Peter and Gwen seem to be having a moment together on Peter's bed in his apartment. He hears yelling and he tells Gwen sorry for kissing her, but she's fine with it. He suits up as Spidey, hearing Vulture. He asks who he is and makes jokes about his scream, but Vulture flies into him. Mac Gargan goes on a rooftop to take pictures of this fight, but Vulture snatches the camera out of his hands. He gets mad. Spider-Man then webs his face, controlling his wings, punches him 10 times in the jaw, but Toomes throws him off. The fight ends and Vulture escapes, heading to Oscorp. Peter appears in front of J. Jonah Jameson, where he gets mad at Peter for not taking pictures of the new villain in the city, Vulture. Mac comes in saying, "Mr. Jameson, I have something I need to tell you; while Spider-Man and that bird guy were going head to head, I kinda lost my camera." Jameson fires him for good. He gets angry, throwing a bunch of things around in his apartment. Mac then sees how Spider-Man is having everyone cheer for him and Mac says to himself, "Why can't I be like him?" He hears of a new "Human Trials" test on a formuala known as the "OZ". He takes it because it said it can help him feel better and stronger. When he goes into the Human Trials room, held by Dr. Mendel Stromm, an ignorant scientist, he sees a scorpion-like battle suit that is green everywhere, except the mask on the eyes is black. He gets suspicious, but takes the test anyways. It goes back to Spider-Man who is constantly beating up thugs and webbing them up. One time, while he is doing a crime, Gwen smiles at him and he smiles back. They go on a date, talking about how Gwen lives alone and how she gets a internship at Oscorp to fund for an apartment. While on the date, Peter and Gwen run into MJ, who seems to be looking for her aunt. Gwen goes on a date with Peter, but he mentions the promise he kept from Captain Stacy over and over again. They talk outside, having Gwen say, "Peter, I'm not gonna be your friend if we keep worrying about that..." She walks away and eats chinese food by herself, looking back out the window, seeing Peter walk away. Mac Gargan asks Stromm, "So are you sure this test subject will help me?" He replies; "Yes, Mr. Gargan. We've ran many 'Human Trials' with both animals and humans before. And before we start---" Gargan rudely disrupts him and tells him to just take the serum. He has these batches of computers and he gives Mac something to chew on so he can feel good. He starts the test, having Gargan feel smooth and young, but the test makes his veins pop out, way stronger muscles, and he receives green eyes. He looks over to the scorpion battle suit and he breaks out of his metal trapper and he squeezes the mess out of Dr. Stromm, throwing him out of Oscorp Tower. Spider-Man swings by, saving Stromm saying, "Whoa there fella. Might as well throw a baby of this tower too?" Stromm tells him, "Spider-Man, no time for witty jokes! Get that creep up the building!" Spidey swings up the building and sees a tail and gets wacked with it, falling down. It seems Gargan put on the green scorpion battle suit calling himself, Scorpion. He tries to poison Spider-Man with his tail, but always misses. Spidey tries to swing to a pole, but he grabs his legs, throwing him into the ground. Spidey webs his face, but Scorpion lifts him up high saying, "I am Scorpion!" He notices the voice of Scorpion, finding out it is Mac Gargan from the Daily Bugle. He tries to snap Gargan out of it, so he punches him two times, webs him, but Scorpion poisons him with his very, very sharp tail. Spidey starts to bleed, where Scorpion punches him, running away. Peter skips school one day, then Gwen starts to worry very much about him because she checks his arm and it is all bloody and skin is starting to shatter. Gwen takes him over to her apartment where she cleans up his wounds with a wipe cleaner. It hurts him badly where she nicely says, "Peter, if there is anything I can do for you, just ask me." Peter then says there might be clues in Oscorp for a cure. Meanwhile, Harry is riding in his limo where he talks to Stromm about Eddie Brock's headline, "The Stinging Tail". Stromm looks like his head is about to blow, having particles show because Scorpion attacked him very hard. Then, it goes to Adrian Toomes who is sitting on the Oscorp Industries Warehouse, where he puts his suit in a safe for a battle for Spider-Man next time. He customizes some new sharp wings, with thick, green lends. He also creates a blast radiation he stole from Herman Schultz's shocking gauntlets, except less powerful. Now he has become as he claims, "The true villain!" Peter starts to notice that his enemies like Shocker, Doctor Octopus, Vulture, and Scorpion all come from one thing; Oscorp. He learns of the company and wants to find out more of its evilness. He goes to Aunt May, where he asks about his father. She sighs, saying, "Peter... your father was a incredibly mysterious man. Here's the truth; he wanted to keep you safe..." He then talks loud; "Safe--- safe from what exactly?" She says, "I don't know. I know that he took his SOME of his research with him and sold it to an anonymous man I don't have any clue about." This gives Peter a hint to look for his dad's old working lab, but first, he knows he has to get rid of Scorpion's stinging poison. Gwen seems to be at Oscorp, where she shows Peter to the place Stromm turned Gargan into Scorpion. He sees an antidote called, "Ganner", so he enjects it. He feels a little bit better and Gwen tells him to get some rest. Instead, he goes underground where he gets a flashback memory because he remembers Richard took him down here once. He runs into a locked gateway and it says, "Welcome to the Roosevelt Station. Please enter your prints." Peter uses his print and it says, "Come in, Mr. Parker". He learns it identifies the Parker people. When he steps onto one single button after he passes the gateway, the rail flips over and he sees a train. He heads in, seeing many of lights pop up. He looks at a computer and Richard says, "Hi, this is Richard Parker. I have discovered of Norman's craziness; he was very aggresive to get my research for a cure on his illness. I couldn't take it... Peter... if you are listening to this, your mother and I are truly sorry for leaving you without saying any clues about it... You might be listening to this as a grown kid or adult; I sold some of my research to the "Big Man". Peter wipes his eyes, deciding to head to "The Big Man's" tower. He heads there as Spider-Man, coming in, saying, "Hey, "Big Head"! Why don't ya tell me what Richard Parker's research are at?" Frederick Foswell jumps up his seat saying; "Oh finally; look at who I'm meeting. Spider-Man... it's an honor, really..." He tries to shoot Spider-Man, but he keeps dodging it. He takes some of the research with him, then Foswell violently attacks him. Peter kicks him, swinging away and putting the research into his backpack. He sees Vulture with new armor of sharper green wings. He aims his missle at Spidey, but misses. He shoots Spider-Man in the leg, so he struggles to swing on his wings. Scorpion comes in saying, "Ah, I see you have revived yourself, getting rid of my poison!" He tries to poison Spidey again, but he jumps up and throws Gargan into a building. Vulture snatches on his suit, breaking his web shooters. He decides to use his last webs to save the people in the building Spider-Man threw Scorpion into. He turns time slow and webs all of them out of the way. Vulture goes on the building ground, flying at Spider-Man, going into pillars of walls. Scorpion nearly stings him, but instead stings Toomes. He yells, "AHHH!" Spidey pulls Mac toward, but the webs run out and Scorpion is able to tackle Spidey out of the destroyed building. He nearly falls onto the ground, but he lands on a flag pole. Felicia is at Eddie Brock's MMA tournament with Mary Jane with her also because the two are close to Eddie especially Felicia. Eddie seems to be battling the MMA Champion of Manhattan, while Eddie himself is the #2 champion. He loses against the guy, having Felicia kiss him, giving him an article on Spider-Man battling Vulture and Scorpion. He learns that the building they attacked onto was half of his apartment. He gets mad at Spider-Man, going to the Bugle to tell Jameson that he was right about Spider-Man. Jameson seems to have called Eddie, but he did not pick up because he was busy with a tournament. He fires Eddie, also wondering where Mac is, learning he is Scorpion. He also gets mad at Peter for always mssing on hang outs. He starts to lose his friendship and trust for Peter, beginning tensions between the two. Norman looks dead when he is on his bed in Oscorp. Menken comes up to him asking, "Is everything alright sir? What do you want me to do?" He answers, "Time has to wait. Because I have something on my mind..." Vulture comes into Oscorp, where he sees a dying Norman Osborn, mocking him. Donald Menken gets choked by Vulture, but put down. Meanwhile, Peter is looking at Richard's research he took from Foswell after the fight in the tower. He looks on his computer, displaying a tape of Mr. Curt Connors (his Midtown science teacher), Peter's dad, and Norman Osborn showing the work they've been making for years; development of serums and dangerous weapons. He starts to get suspicious, knowing his father will never do anything like that. He shows the mechanical vulture suit, the spider serums, shocking gauntlets, Otto Octavius's pre-tentacles (the ones before the scientists developed it in the 1st movie), and the "Inheritance", an black gooey life form that Richard and Eddie's dad worked on to cure the sick around the world. Peter gets a call from Harry to meet him at the rivers nearby Brooklyn Bridge. Harry looks out onto the distance, seeing Peter. He wants to talk to Peter about his parents and how Harry and his father, Norman, don't get along. The screen goes black, then we see Mac Gargan in a holding cell in Ravencroft. Adrian Toomes kills every guard he passes by by breaking their necks. He says, "Gargan, I want to make you a deal, so you better listen closely. You want to kill the Spider? I do. Frederick Foswell does. We need a plan: So you need to attack him and suck in his blood from your tails. Then I will come in and destroy him. You ready?" Gargan explains he is and they sneak out of prison after Gargan receives back his scorpion battle suit. Now they get ready for the fight with the Web Head. And Toomes opens his green mask, having Scorpion say sorry to him because he stung him earlier when he meant to sting Spidey. Eddie is in his halfly-broken apartment, where he looks at pictures of him and Peter in high school together. He smacks everything down because Peter always never commits to Eddie, Spider-Man destroyed his progress in school (accidently after Vulture and Scorpion's attack), and he got fired from Jonah Jameson. Felicia is standing on a balcony of her penthouse, looking onto New York. She sees a criminal taking down an innocent old man. She comes down there (not as Black Cat though), breaking his legs and saying, "Now you know you have to play nice in my neighborhood..." She gets a call from Gwen and Mary Jane for a girls' night out, but she hears this loud noise coming from Peter's apartment. She looks into the seeing-hole, seeing Peter have a work mask on because he is designing new web shooters that are titantium so Vulture cannot break it. Felicia learns Peter is Spider-Man. After the girls' night with Gwen and Mary Jane, she sees Spider-Man standing on a building at night. Black Cat comes in saying, "Ya know, lover, you can do more than just stand around there." He explains to her about his father's research that has been taken by Foswell, and Scorpion and Vulture. She later reveals she is Felicia Hardy and that she knows Peter is Spider-Man. Eddie Brock is taking a walk, seeing that Hardy is the Cat. He gets mad at Spider-Man for kissing her in front of him, breaking up with Felicia and trying to throw a punch at Spider-Man, but he swings away. Peter talks to Dr. Connors about Richard Parker's work. Connors mentions about his missing arm, having Peter also mention the "OZ" serum. He then starts thinking that can cure his missing arm, also curing Norman, but Connors describes Norman as, "Selfish and mortal." Donald Menken is demanded to drive Harry home after school, but Vulture attacks his limo. Menken yells, "Harry get out of the vehicle!" Donald then sees a pole so he attacks Toomes, but he injures Menken with his sharp wings. Toomes takes off his vulture armor, having only his disfiguired face and green wings. He calls in a cue for Scorpion after Spider-Man arrives. Gwen sees Captain DeWolffe along with her cops, going crazy, heading to Queens. Aunt May seems to be working as a nurse, curing the people Scorpion attacked on Eddie's apartment floors. She almost gets ransacked by Scorpion, but Spider-Man kicks him after creating successful web shooters. He gets a face-to-face moment with Toomes. He pulls out his bird-like sharp knives which cut pefectly. He tries to cut Spidey's web shooters but they seem to be too powerful. Now he swings away, creating a catapult for Scorpion. Before Gargan gets flown away, he stings Spidey, poisoning him. Toomes then says, "Ha ha, you're coming with me, Spider-Man!" He takes Spider-Man to a Clock Tower off island which is located at Rochester, NY. Spidey wakes up on an enhancement of the huge clock inside. Spidey webs him into a ball, but he breaks out. He starts choking Spider-Man at a pillar of the clock for a long time, while Spidey struggles to pull down two debris onto Vulture. Black Cat comes in and attacks Vulture's wings and destroying it with her enhanced cat claws. Spidey cannot let Vulture die, although, so he catches Vulture and webs him right when he almost hits the floor. Jean DeWolffe calls on the radio, "Mac Gargan is taken into custody after looking very injured, but where is that one guy; Toomes?" Spidey then brings his unconscious body to her and she takes him into custody. Gwen hugs Peter for completing the mission and everything is happy, but him and Eddie start to grow intense with each other... Post Credits: There is a huge wall with over 40 screens on it, showing the fights Spider-Man had with Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Scorpion, and Vulture. It seems Norman is still alive (revealing he faked his death) and he is talking with Foswell. He states, "Look it, Osborn. How he beat all of them..." Norman turns his head saying, "Yes, Frederick. You know what we need to do? Start destroying him... the Parker family deserves this. But I know time must wait..." He searches up a scientist at Oscorp named, Gwen Stacy because he knows Peter is Spider-Man. He also looks into a chamber full of green mist coming out... Sequel The Amazing Spider-Man 3 will be the sequel to this movie. The villains will include a roster of Electro, Lizard, Green Goblin, and Rhino.